Hair Nets
by RosaliceLCullen
Summary: Rose finds a hairnet in Alice's closet. Rose questions and Alice answers. Turns out to be a big mistake in answering because a fight breaks out. Will everything be resolved between the 2 sisters? MADE A BIT LONGER!
1. Chapter 1

This is a challenge I have to do. Grrr… But anyways I want to do it.

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I don't even own the items I have to use for the story. The brilliant plot was Auby-Muhahahahaha and this one-shot is dedicated to her.

Fight

Rose was in my room to help me find my outfit tonight for Jasper's birthday. But she ended up ruining everything for his birthday!

_Flashback_

"_Um…Alice…"Rose said. She was digging around in my clost for my dress I was going to wear_

"_Yeah…"I replied._

"_Why is there a hair net in your closet?" Rose asked holding up a raggedy old hair net._

"_Did I ever tell you that I worked at the cafeteria in the asylum I was in?" I asked her._

"_No, but EWWW!!!!! You worked in there!!!! HOW COULD YOU TOUCH HUMAN FOOD?" Rose exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and making a disgusted face._

"_I was human you butthead!" I screamed at her. I then grabbed the bottle of hairspray from the bathroom counter and started spraying her with it._

"_So that's how it's gonna be? Well guess what!!!??? The chemicals in hair spray don't effect me!" But I know what will affect you!!" Rose exclaimed. She then grabbed my newest pair of 7 inch red Jimmy Choo high heels and ripped off the heels and then she chewed up the Harry Potter badge I got for Jazzy's birthday._

"_I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!" I screamed. I immediately jumped on her back and started pulling on her hair. She grabbed the Harry Potter book that was on the shelf in the clost, hidden from Jasper, and started to hit me on the head with it. _

"_NOT THE BOOK!!!!"I screamed in total terror. The book was going to be ruined!!!_

"_Alice! What is all this screaming about?" I heard Jasper say as he walked into the room. As soon as he walked through the door, his face turned into a mask of horror._

"_I'm going to go get Esme," Jasper said, backing out of the room. Uh-oh! If Esme saw what happened she would literally kill us. She hates it when we fight. _

"_No!!! Please don't!!!" I begged. I then got down on my knees in front of Jazz and used my best puppy dog pout._

"_Alright," He gave in. I then got back up._

"_Rose, I'm sorry," I apologized but when I turned around to look at her she wasn't there. I then heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Jasper then fled the room. _

"_Great husband he is," I muttered under my breath._

"_MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN!!!!" Esme yelled. UH-OH!_

"_Yes m-m-ma'am?"I stuttered. I was in trouble now._

"_Apologize to your sister," she commanded._

"_Sorry Rose" I mumbled. All she did was smirk at me._

"_Now Rose, apologize," she told Rose. _

"_Sorry Alice," Rose apologized. We then hugged because we already knew she was going to tell us to do just that because that's what she makes everyone do when they get into fights. _

"_Good girls. Now get ready for Jasper's birthday party," Esme commanded, then she left. We started getting ready._

_End Flashback_

But it turns out that the party was a huge success. When I told Jasper about the presents he just smiled and said,"It's the thought that counts." He got a peck on the lips and from the corner of my eye I say Rose smile. I hope she knows she owes me what she broke.

THE END!

This is my first fan fic so please no mean reviews!!! I won't post another story til I get at least 5 reviews for this story. NOW REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Fact About Me: I love to eat junk food all the time but somehow I remain skinny but that must be because I'm in cheerleading and I swim during the summer.


	2. Chapter 2

AHHH!!! I was surprised. Only a day and I got 5 reviews!!! Yay!!!! Sorry I am bit excited because it's my first fan fic.

Thank you Auby-Muhahahahaha for challenging it.

I saw how many different people viewed it from different countries. Thank you guys so much! It means a lot to me. And since I got 5 reviews it's time for another story. This story will have chapters in it and it will be more serious. The story is not a challenge but I will be writing another one-shot for another challenge I have now. Once again: THANK YOU!!!!


End file.
